What's behind the Golden door
by Sakura1221
Summary: What happens when The gang is sent to fight a Witch that might seem indestructible? To find out Meister Maka Albarn finds herself in an empty long hallway, at the end there is a golden door where two people are waiting for her, and it might not just end up being good for her. KidxMakaxSoul fic ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Fanfic! 3 I've been reading a lot of SE Fanfics and I might upload lot of songfics or a band Fanfic, I don't really know :3**

**I might not update a lot because I'm super busy, but I always have time to write KidxMaka Fanfics Xd**

**Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]**

It was a sunny Saturday, about 7am and by that time the Meister Maka Albarn was already up and ready to head out while her weapon, Soul Eater Evans had just woken up from his sleep, the cat Blair was on top of Maka's head slightly snoring as the blond teenage girl was making scramble eggs with bacon, Soul's favorite breakfast.

"Soul, hurry up! Liz said something about meeting her at the mall" Maka called out, her Saturday plans were quickly interrupted last night when she was having a small argument with Soul about him sneaking in with Black Star in her room, of course Maka didn't mind at first since she knew that they had sneaked in at night when she was in the bathroom, but what angered her was that Black Star held in his hands a pair of black lacey underwear that Blair had given her for her birthday last week.

"And can you please remind me why I have to go?" Soul complained as he sat down in nothing more than his boxers, Maka blushed as she looked away trying to hide her blushing face, and it worked thanks to Patty who had somehow convinced her to always let her hair down instead of her trademark Pigtails, her hair was now up to her waist and her chest had grew, she was a D-cup by now, and every now and then when she would walk out of the bathroom in just a towel that if she bend down you could see everything, Soul would have a major nosebleed, Maka was used to that already with the magical Cat but knowing that she was causing him those nosebleeds mad her somewhat…happy.

"Because you and Black stars were being Jerks last night, not to say perverts" Maka glared at Soul before eating her bacon.

"What?! Me? Black Star was the one with your Panties in his hands!" Soul's eyes looked up at Maka fully awake.

"And you were inspecting one of my bras" Maka said, she finished her eggs and bacon and headed to the kitchen, and just as he did Soul grinned.

"And I wouldn't really mind if you wore those in front of me"

Maka stiffed for a second and Soul noticed this, he knew what was coming next but what surprised him the most was that Maka was blushing but those green eyes that he always found amusing had a spark to them that seemed, seductive. Soul had been staring at her eyes before everything black out, the last thing he heard was.

"You are so dead!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"C'mon Kiddo! We're going to be late!" Said the oldest Thompson sister as she dragged her Meister by the collar while the youngest sister was shouting something about Giraffes playing with Kid's candles.

"But the Symmetry! Look at it! It's RUINED! Ruined! And it's my entire fault…Just let me die right here and now!" Kid whined in despair as he tried with all his power to get away from the blond Weapon, but her grasp on him was surprisingly strong.

Liz sighed in annoyance before letting go of Kid's collar.

"What the fuck is wrong with the living room?!" She said, looking around.

To any normal person, looking at the living room in question, one might think that everything is perfect, but to the OCD Teenager something very serious was wrong and he took no time to stand up and quickly sprint towards a small portrait of him as a small child with his Mother, the picture didn't show her face but was cut right above her chin only showing her neck and the white dress she wore that day. Kid then proceeded to move the portrait a little to the left before smiling in relief.

The young reaper adjusted his collar before walking towards Liz and Patty, Liz stood there looking back at Kid and at the just 'fixed' living room.

"Let's go sis! Maka's waiting for us at the mall remember?" Said an enthusiastic Patty, Liz sighed and nodded and the walked out with Kid and Patty out of the mansion.

**Rate and Review please! Critics are always welcome! Oh I think I forgot to mention that Spanish is my native language, but my English is fluent so if you see any mistakes then please tell me :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! 2 reviews :3**

** Guest: Thanks! I'm always trying to find a good way to improve my writing, so I'm always roleplaying.**

** . : um… Around 18 years old? I didn't exactly planned on their ages so I guess I'll have to keep that in mind, hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]**

"You know better than that Soul" Maka sighed as she and Soul headed outside their apartment, after Soul had blacked out Maka had a little trouble making him wake up thus resulting in them being later for their meeting with Liz for God-knows what!

"I'm just saying, that was not cool at all Maka" Soul rubbed the part of his head where Maka had brought an encyclopedia down his skull, and it hurt a lot, maybe she was pissed because of what she said since she only hit Black Star with one when he would sneak in her room every night, but Maka knew nothing of this so Soul never mentioned it in front of her since the albino Scythe knew better than to anger the bookworm partner he had.

"I don't care if it wasn't 'cool' thanks to you I'll probably have Liz bother me the whole day about how we were late!"

They both decided that morning to walk towards the mall, Blair was on Maka's purse, the black cat seemed to fit there so after they had headed out Blair had woken up just in time to jump off of Maka's head and land on her small purse.

"What do you think she'll do to you?" Soul asked, his ruby eyes drifted along the sidewalk as to not look at Maka's curves, he hadn't notice before how much his Meister had changed and every now and then he felt the urge to just hug her from behind and then kiss her neck.

"_What am I thinking?! I could never do such a thing to Maka_!" Soul thought, it wasn't until now that he noticed Maka staring at him, she smiled a little before starting to walk.

"_Why was Soul blushing?" _"I don't know; maybe make me dress up as a Bunny Girl?" Maka rolled her eyes, knowing Liz she'd probably had set up this whole meeting just to make her dress up as a slut and then take pictures of her in the 'clothes' Liz had made her wear, she remembered last time she was forced into a slutty French maid costume and she had to serve Kid for a whole week! Thinking about it made the blond Meister blush at least twenty shades of red and Blair had noticed now that she had woken up once again.

"Hey Maka-chan?"

"Yeah Blair?" Maka looked down at the cat, that's odd, she wasn't wearing her witch hat.

"Why were you blushing just now-nya?" The cat cocked her small had to the side waiting for a response from Maka, and Maka was at loss of words, what was she supposed to say?

"um…" Maka was about to say something really stupid when a big giraffe doll flew above her head and hit Soul directly in the face, knocking him down since he wasn't even aware of the giant stuffed animal headed towards him.

"What the-"Maka stood there dumb folded, what the hell just happened?! Her question was answered when she heard and oh-So familiar giggle headed her way.

"Patty! That was totally asymmetrical! Do it again!" exclaimed Kid, Maka started laughing when she saw Liz's reaction towards all of this, if they weren't in such a crowded place Maka was sure that Liz would be chocking the reaper about now.

"What the hell man?! That was so not cool at all!" Said Soul pointing at Kid, Patty had picked up her giant stuffed giraffe and hugged it.

"I told you sis! Giraffe's can fly!" Patty then started giggling again.

"Hey Maka" said Liz as she walked towards the blonde Meister, rubbing her temples as she let the other three make a fool of themselves.

"Maka-chan isn't answering my question! Blair's leaving." Then the cat jumped off of Maka's purse and walked down the street.

"Hey Liz, so about today…"

"Oh right! I told you to come here because Kid has a huge crush on you!" Liz said happily, which made the two weapons and the Meisters stop whatever they were doing, Patty was giggling saying it was true while Soul stood there with his mouth wide open, and Kid was blushing furiously and was at loss of words.

"WHAT?!" Soul exclaimed as he made his way towards Maka still shocked by the fact.

"L-liz…" was all Kid could say, his golden eyes were looking at everything except Maka, he couldn't bear seeing her anymore.

"Yeah! Remember that time you were his personal maid?" Liz said reminding Maka about that time made Maka blush once again.

"you what?!" Soul's eyes wide and looking at Liz. Then he fixed his gaze at Kid which made the young reaper even more embarrassed than before.

**Rate and Review please! Critics are always welcome! And at first it might be a little SoMa but there will be some KiMa coming up! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]**

The silence that filled the air was starting to get to the blonde Meister, the small group of friends were either quiet or sending glares at each other, or well Soul was glaring at Maka and at Kid, every now and then at Liz but it was mostly towards his meister and the reaper. Liz had decided that instead of going to the mall they would head to an ice cream shop to sort everything out.

Patty wasn't against the idea but Soul and Maka were and so was Kid, but Liz decided to drag them to the shop or she would spread the pictures she took of Maka while they were dressing her all around the school, Maka knew Liz wasn't capable of doing that but something in the back of her mind told her to just go with whatever Liz wanted, so she did and now they all sat in the round table without saying one word.

"So…you never told Soul?" Liz said as she tried to break the uncomfortable atmosphere in the table.

"No, she didn't" Soul growled and then looked at Maka.

"I meant to tell you!" Maka said, she looked at Soul but quickly looked away when she had stared at his ruby eyes, she just didn't want to see his face at the moment, not because she was angry at him but those eyes made her feel guilty, she should've told him.

"Didn't seem like it!" Soul sighed as he passed a hand through his snow white hair.

"I was! " Maka defended herself.

"Then why didn't you? No, why did you become Kid's personal maid?" Soul asked, he looked at Maka waiting for an answer.

"Because…she lost a bet. She was supposed to be our maid but me and Patty had to go do some 'important stuff' so we had to leave her with Kid" said Liz smiling at Soul, she was lying, well part of it was a Lie. Maka did lose the bet, and although she didn't know this, Liz and Patty faked that they had to go out of town for a week and thus they left her alone with Kid.

"That's true… I didn't do anything to her! I swear" Kid said, he knew how over protecting was Soul towards Maka, it made him feel a little jealous, but he refrained from showing that certain emotion.

"I don't care if she lost a freaking bet! She is my meister and you can't lay a hand on her!" Soul snapped, standing up and grabbing Maka by her wrist, Maka didn't say anything but let Soul drag her out of the Ice cream shop, she would talk to him once they reached their apartment.

Before she was completely outside she looked back and smiled at Kid.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed.

"It's okay" Kid responded in the same way.

After Soul and Maka were out of view, Liz started to search something in her purse.

"You planned all of this didn't you?" Kid asked, his golden eyes looking at Liz, his weapon gave him a small smile before taking out a piece of paper.

"Well, the whole meeting up stuff was the plan, but the fighting wasn't. It's such a shame too, We were going to buy Maka this and have her 'try it out' just for you" Liz showed the piece of paper to Kid, he looked at it, it was a witch outfit, much like Blair's, but this one seemed to be more smaller. The upper part was mostly like a strapless bra and it was really small, instead of short shorts it was a really short skirt, heck! It couldn't be called a skirt. Kid blushed furiously before quickly handing the paper over to Liz, he looked away as he heard Patty giggle.

"it seems Kiddo likes the outfit!"

"Shut up Patty"

**Rate and Review please! Critics are always welcome! And I'll give you a Cookie! I know you want one ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel loved! *o***

**Kid Love: you choose! Or you can either pick the one that Kid made, although if you end up in the hospital I'm not responsible for that :s**

**Kerraa99: :D your welcome! **

**Gold Bunni 123: Thank you for reviewing! I'm always full of ideas, heck if I'm one day bored I'd probably do a RagnarokxMakaxChrona. It would be fun lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]**

The walk home was a long an awkward one for Maka, at first Soul practically dragged her out of the place, and once they were far away he let go of her wrist and stuffed his hands on his pockets, leaving Maka walking behind him.

Once they arrived at their apartment, they were greeted by Blair, she was in her cat form which made Maka relieved a little since she knew Soul wouldn't want to see the magical cat dressed up as she always was. Maka sat down in the couch, and minutes later she heard Soul slam his room door, the blonde miester rolled her eyes. Soul could be so childish sometimes, but that was something she liked about him.

And to be honest, she liked Soul but at the same time she held feelings for Kid. Was it because of the time she got to spend with him during that lonely week? No, it couldn't be it, but Maka knew it wasn't that, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maka..." Blair purred, the cat leapt from the coffee table towards the couch and then sat on Maka's leg.

"Why is Soul acting so..." Blair didn't finish since she was looking for an answer.

"Angry? Pissed? Like an idiot?" Maka smiled a little, Blair nodded as her tail swayed side to side.

"Well...that's because..." Maka then proceeded to tell Blair what had happened today, and after a few unnecessary comments from the feline, Maka decided to go speak with Soul.

"Thanks Blair!" Maka said as she headed towards Soul's room.

"M'kay!" Blair called back, the cat settled herself in top of two pillows and wondered off to sleep.

Maka sighed as she thought over and over what she was going to say to Soul once she knocked on the door, what could she say? Oh Soul! Let's make out! I love you!

No. That sounded way too desperate, wait was she even trying to confess to him? No. Obiously not that! Maka prepared herself and then knocked three times on the door.

"What do you want?" She heard Soul say.

"I wanna talk Soul." Maka replied, she grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door, but to no avail it never opened since it was locked.

"Soul, open up!" Maka said, shaking the doorknob furiously.

"No way."

"You sound so uncool right now, you know that?"

Maka counted to three and just as if in cue, Soul opened the door, Maka tried all she could to not blush at what she saw in front of her. Soul was in only his boxers, showing off his well toned body, although she must say that it saddened her to see the scar across his chest, but it made his appearance as of right now, hotter.

"We need to talk" and with that Maka entered his room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey sis! Watcha doing?" Asked Patty as she looked at Liz searching through Kid's stuff.

"You remember that maid outfit that Maka wore that week?" Liz asked, not even looking back at Patty, Kid was out meeting his father so the Thompson sisters had the mansion all for themselves, and that was good enough for Liz.

"Yeah! Kid never said where he put it!" Patty, raised an eyebrow as she started to understand her sister's plan.

"Exactly, so that's why I'm looking for it"

"Huh...that's awesome! Well, I'll be off to play with over there!"

"Sure sure."

And just when Liz thought she had found something important, the door to Kid's bedroom swung open and there was Kid with a worried but still serious expression.

"We got trouble"

**Rate and Review please! Critics are always welcome! And if you leave a good review I'll take you out on a blind date with one of the SE Characters ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I might update daily or maybe not, anyways here you have chapter 5! ;D****  
**

**Black*Star: How come the great and powerful Black*Star hasn't appeared in any chapters?!****  
**

**Sakura: Because… this is a KidxMakaxSoul fic…****  
**

**Tsubaki: look Black*Star, we will appear in this chapter****  
**

**Sakura: yeah!**

**Black*Star: Fine! But I get to beat the enemy!  
**

**Sakura; uh…that's not my plan for this chapter…  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]**

* * *

"I guess... Well, I'll see you for dinner Soul" Maka said as she stepped out of his room, it was already dusk and it seemed that Blair had left  
the apartment to go work so now Soul and Maka were alone, which she was glad for! After all, what happened back there was no thing Maka would like to repeat and or see again.

**~Flashback~**

"We need to talk" and with that Maka entered his room and closed the door behind her.

"What?" Asked Soul, facing the other way as Maka sat down in the edge of his bed, Maka didn't like it when Soul wouldn't look at her when they had this type of talks, so she tapped Soul's shoulders twice before sighing in defeat, Soul wouldn't give in.

"Why were you so pissed at what happened two weeks ago?" Maka asked, of course he would get mad or even be a little hurt but she never imagined he would over react and say those things to Kid.

"Because...I don't know, I felt a little..." Soul couldn't finish his sentence since he couldn't know what to say to his blonde partner. Maka smiled already knowing what he meant to say.

"Jealous?" She asked, smiling as she saw Soul blush and then trying to look away once again covering his blush.

"Soul, I don't see why you're jealous, I mean Kid is just my friend, and you are my partner." Maka said, Soul got a little hurt by the fact that she said that they were partners, but he wanted more than that, although a cool guy like him wouldn't say that just now.

"Still, you dressed up as a Maid just for his eyes." Soul said, looking at those green forest orbs that belonged to the girl sitting down next to him.

"Maka, I don't want any guy looking at you, neither touching you." Soul said, his voice sounded serious now and all trace of being hurt suddenly vanished.

"Soul..." Maka wasn't able to finish because Soul pushed her down so she was laying on his bed, he was on top of her and with his arms he pushed himself up to not fall on Maka.

"You are my property Maka" Soul growled which made Maka feel a little uncomfortable, she looked away before sighing and pushing Soul away, she sat up and fixed her skirt.

**~End of Flashback~**

Maka sighed as she headed for the kitchen to make them dinner, that's when the phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

"Albarn and Eater's residence, this is Maka speaking" Maka said, hoping it wasn't her father the one calling her, instead of showing up without invitation to their apartment he had found himself now calling every day to the apartment, it had Maka somewhat irritated by now.

"Hey Maka, it's Kid. We have some huge problems down town, could you please give Tsubaki and Black*Star a call? I'll meet you guys there" and then he hung up, Maka stood there looking at the phone with an icrediously look, he didn't even tell her why they had to meet down there, and she sure as hell hoped it wasn't to deal with Blair again. Sighing once again, which she found she had been doing way to much this day, Maka made her way towards Soul's room and opened the door.

"Hey Soul-" she was cut off when Soul passed her by fully dressed in his usual clothes.

"How?-" once again cut off by Soul, Maka crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was listening on your conversation" he grinned.

"Why? No wait, since when do you have a phone in your room?" Maka asked.

"Since yesterday" and with that Soul walked out of the apartment.

Maka glared at him even though she knew he didn't see it and then walked towards him, he was already on his Motorcycle, Maka got on and hugged her arms around Soul's waist, she layed her head down on Soul's back and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Yelled the blue haired assassin as he and his weapon Tsubaki jumped from roof to roof, down below Maka and Soul were still riding Soul's motorcycle.

"Maka, what was this important thing Kid talked to you about in the phone?" Asked Tsubaki as she kept on jumping, not looking straight ahead anymore, the weapon was very skilled when it came to doing two things at the same time so when something in front of her was approaching, she without looking would either dodge it or jump it.

"I don't know, he never specified what it was" Maka spoke the truth, she was about to add something else but then what seemed like a pink bolt of lightning flew right across Maka's cheek, leaving a small cut. Soul stopped the motorcycle and Tsubaki changed into two shuriken, Black*Star stayed himself over the roofs. Soul transformed into his weapon form as Maka catch him and she herself readied her attacking stance.

Minutes passes, Black*Star jumped down off of the roof he was standing on and landed right next to Maka, who was busy using Soul Perception.

"Have you found anything?" Soul asked.

"Not really, I feel Kid's soul...but it's not here.." Maka trailed off.

"What do you mean?!" Black*Star asked, "Your all mighty God demands that you explain it to me!" Black*Star shouted and was about to brag about himself when Maka hushed him, she heard distant footsteps.

"Well...I can still feel Kid's soul...but it's not here, As in here. He's somewhere, but not in this realm..." Maka tried her best to explain it. Her eyes widened when she heard a distant explosion behind them, and as she turned around she was greeted by a pink bolt one again headed towards her.

Everything passed by so quickly, Maka watched as Black*Star's eyes started to cry out blood, blood from his ears and mouth, Tsubaki was nowhere to be seen, and when she looked straight forward, she saw the appearance of a witch with long flowing white hair, flat chested, and she wore a silky white long flowing dress, her eyes were a really light blue colour.

"MAKA!" She heard Soul scream then everything blacked out.

The blonde Meister slowly stretched out as she rubbed her eyes, slowly she opened them and found herself lying in the floor of what seemed and endless white hall.

"Hello?" She called out, only to be greeted by the echo of her own voice.

She must be dreaming.

"Maka..." She heard someone call her, she recognised the voice, it was so...distant.

"Maka" again, the voice called her name.

* * *

**Rate and Review please! Critics are always welcome! And if you leave a good review I'll take you out on a blind date with one of the SE Characters ;)**

**I'm having fun writing this! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'm not good at describing fights so... you have this ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for reviewing! :D******

**Black*Star: Yeah yeah, how come I didn't even get to fight?******

**Sakura: Like I said, I'm no good at writing fight scenes, plus it was a sneak attack!**

**Black*Star: I don't care! A God like me would've noticed.**

Sakura: ...

Black*Star: Right Tsubaki?

Sakura; she's not here.

Black*Star: What?!

Sakura: any ways, thanks to LuvDeath13 and Kid love for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater [but if I did I would have made Kid my Husband :D]  
  
"I didn't come here to play hide 'n' seek." Maka muttered, every time she would get close to the voice she would've end up in a dead end or just coming across a window, at the other side all you could see was white, similar to the hallway she was in but if you were to look down there was no floor, it was as if there was a huge void and even though you couldn't see it you still knew it wad there.

It seemed like an eternity before she stopped and sat down on the floor, it was no use to keep on walking since it felt as if she was just going in circles. Just about as she closed her eyes, Maka noticed as someone ran pass her really fast and simply disappeared through the white wall.

"What the..." She said as she stared at the wall she swore something passes through. It was weird though since the only soul she was able to pick up was her and that was it.

"You came" said a male voice that Maka heard behind her, standing up quickly she turned around to find out that she was actually alone.

"Show yourself" said Maka in a fighting stance, she felt somehow weak without Soul with her, but the sound of the voice that she just heard made her warm and she felt as if there was no danger whatsoever.

'Why would I?" The voice said before chuckling.

"Unless you are a coward" Maka said.

"But you have already seen me, Ma-ka-chan" The voice said in a playful voice.

Maka started to get a little annoyed and by now she thought it was actually all a dream.

"I don't care, just... Show yourself!" Maka snapped, she started running away, whatever it was was not going to show itself and Maka already knew this, she didn't know what caused her to run though.

"Why are you running?" The voice said, Maka halted into a stop, she felt as if there was someone behind her, and as she turned around, she was greeted by a male's face.

"Glad to see me Ma-ka-chan?" The guy said, Maka's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Kid?!" She asked, even though she knew it was him, she just couldn't believe he sounded like a little playful child.

"Hi!" He greeted her, smiling as if he had just been taken out to eat ice cream.

"Um..." Was all Maka could say. It wasn't until now that she noticed what Kid wore and she actually found it cute, but not something the young reaper would wear.

"What are you thinking Ma~ka?" Kid touched her nose and made a 'boop' sound when he did, Maka blushed a little.

"Where are we?" Maka asked as she looked around the familiar place she was in, actually she didn't know if she had been walking on circles or either she ended up in another place and since everything looked the same she was still unsure.

"You already know where we are silly!" Kid smiled once again.

"And what are you wearing?" Maka asked, it was almost the same thing he always wore but the only difference was the bunny ears and the bunny tail which matched his black hair.

"Let's get going!" Kid said and motioned for her to follow him.

"Don't dodge the question" Maka sweat dropped.

"Let's go! Can't waste any time Maka-Chan!" Kid grabbed her wrist, but Maka pulled back, she wasn't going anywhere without knowing first where she was and if this was actually Kid. It all seemed unreal and she hoped it was.

"Hum, you want to get out of here right? Then follow me!" Kid motioned her once again to follow him. Maka sighed and simply walked behind Kid who had both his arms behind him as he hummed a happy tune.

"So.. Do I know this place? Are we going to be staying here forever? Are we alone? Do you know where we are? Aren't you going to try and find out a way to escape?" Maka asked.

"Yes. No. No. Yes. No" Kid answered.

"You could at least be more specific" Maka sweat dropped.

After what seemed like hours of walking around every corner, walking past walls, which Maka still couldn't understand how that was possible, her legs were giving up which she found really weird. They finally stopped and were greeted by a gigantic white wall, Kid was smiling brightly at it.

"We are here! Look at it! Isn't it beautiful?" Kid exclaimed in joy. Maka swore she saw tears of happiness forming up in his eyes.

Now, she stared at wall and then back at Kid, he finally lost it. Was all she could think about.

"A wall?" Maka asked.

"You'll see" and with that Kid knocked on the wall three times.

**Black*Star: where's Tsubaki?!**

Sakura: She's doing something important.

Black*Star: Without her almighty God?!

Sakura: yeah ._.

Black*Star: hum, hey how come you made Kid look like a freaking homosexual?

Sakura: Black*Star! What do you mean?

Black*Star: look *points out the part where Kid appears*

Sakura: I guess I have been watching a lot InuxBoku SS, I wanted to make Kid's personality a little different and I wanted to try out one of The SS guy's personalities, the dude with the pink hair and bunny ears who can see the future...

Black*Star: You did and awful job

Sakura: First Fanfic you moron -.-'

Black*Star: Sakura will show tomorrow with who you guys are going to go on a blind date!

Sakura: I hope none of you gets stuck with blue monkey over here

Black*Star: I heard that!

Sakura: We should stop before the A/N becomes longer than the story itself.

Rate and Review! Critics are always welcome.  
This is going to be a long fic, this is just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys (; I'm sorry if I haven't updated in about three months? Anyways, three computers, two broke. Got this one fixed got a huge writer's block and today I will be posting this chapter! I will be making another Soul Eater story and I'll need Ocs for this! So if you have an Oc I'll tell you guys the information about it okay? :3**

**My Birthday is on November 30****th**** then I'll be going to high school, not bad for a 12 year old girl Xd**

** I'll probably be doing OneShots for KiMa and SoMa. Anyways… Onto the chapter!**

**(Disclaimers: I Don't Own Soul Eater, but if I did I would Make Kid and Soul my slaves)**

* * *

Maka stumbled back a bit after Kid had knocked three times on the White wall, she was really confused as of why Kid didn't knock eight times but three, she guessed he was probably fighting back the urge of falling to the ground and saying he was garbage, but he seemed really composed and maybe he hadn't noticed.

A bright light filled the hall they were in and Maka had to cover her eyes because of the brightness emerging from the wall that had just opened up. After she knew the light faded a little, Maka began to open her eyes and saw what was in the other side.

Before her stood a beautiful scenery that she had never imagined to see, it was mostly a big field with lots of different flowers in it, the sky was a really cute blue color and she could hear the sound of animals and the sound of water running down in the background, must be a waterfall nearby and Maka looked around to see where it was, after she found it she took a step and once inside, the 'door' closed.

To her right was a really huge cherry blossom tree that had its petals falling off one by one but it seemed that every time one would fall it would quickly grow out another one. Underneath the shade that the three provided was a fancy looking table that seemed to be made out of silver, six fancy chairs made out of marble surrounded it and there was a fine set of tea upon the table.

"Isn't it a beautiful?" asked Kid, startling Maka a bit, how long has he been standing in front of her?

"Yes it is, but Kid…" Maka was quickly interrupted as she saw how Kid's eyes seemed to shine.

"It's a really symmetrical place isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Now Maka, lets go have some tea while we wait for the others" suggested Kid, "The others?" asked Maka, of course this Kid wasn't going to answer her question and Maka knew it by the time he started to drag her towards the table. Once they were there, Kid sat down and motioned Maka to also sit down as well.

Maka sat down and sighed, she knew she wouldn't be getting any answers today, so for the time being she just tried to avoid Kid's gaze, they were alone and all Maka wanted to do was to just hug him, he looked really cute dressed up like a bunny. After a while, Maka was really sure the ears were real, but she really hoped they weren't.

* * *

"They're here" said a cheerful voice that seemed to come out of a little girl's voice. A laugh came after it and then silence.

"It seems Kid is doing his job. We'll probably have the Black Blooded one join in the fun...but not now" said another female voice; this one seemed to belong to an older woman.

"But it's no fun, I want to see blood" whined the little girl.

"We'll wait, if my plans turn out correctly, we'll have the Blondie in our hands anytime soon."

"Then I'd should probably help too" came another voice, this sounded of a little boy, his voice echoed through out the room.

"We'll just keep her playing in our little maze." Said the older woman as the two kids started to laugh.

* * *

"So Maka-chan. I'll be answering your questions if you answer one of mine's" Said Kid as he took a sip out of the porcelain cup that had hot tea in it.

"Finally!" exclaimed the blonde scythe Meister, she didn't know how long they had stared at each other in silence, but after a some time she had become bored and just decided to think about random stuff, but that soon became boring after a while, and now Kid decided to tell her what she needed to know.

"First, where am I?"

"I told you, we are somewhere you know"

"You're not answering my question Kid"

"You never said to be specific." He smiled.

Touché.

"Okay… do I know where Soul is?"

"Yes"

"Is he here?"

"No"

"Then where is he?"

"Well, he is obviously not here"

"Okay… is Soul hurt?"

"Why do you keep talking about Soul?"

"What?"

Kid's expression became a little sour and hurt, Maka wondered why. But when Kid stood up and walked towards her, Maka became a little scared and also stood up. Heading towards the three as Kid kept walking towards her. Maka quickly looked back to find something to fight with, not that she wanted to but it was just in case, this 'Kid' did something funny.

Maka was tackled to the ground and she felt Kid's body in top of hers, Maka looked up at Kid who had his eyes looking straight at her green ones.

"Why do you only talk about Soul? You never talk about me" Kid said sadly.

"Kid…I…" Maka didn't get to finish, she didn't know what to say.

"No Maka, you always keep talking about Soul. It hurts me to know you care more about him than me." Kid leaned closer, their lips almost touching, but he pulled apart a second before he kissed her. Kid smiled softly and gazed at Maka. Maka did the same but stopped when she saw Kid's eyes.

They were usually a gold color, but why did they have a brown spot on them? Maka was about to ask something when she felt the presence of someone else with them.

"Kid get off of Maka"

* * *

**This took me about 20 minutes… hum, not bad.**

**Rate and Review! Critics are always welcome, and I'll probably update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got nothing to say… anyways, I might update daily but I don't really think I will since this computer is freaking slow, and I'm not a very patient person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did I would've made Kid my slave.**

* * *

"Tsubaki?!" asked Maka with a hint of surprise and disbelief as she saw her best friend standing there, a beautiful white dress was what she wore, her hair tied up with a silver colored ribbon, she was smiling at her friend and at Kid who had long ago stood up and walked away from Maka.

"Tsubaki! I'm so glad to see you!" Said Kid with a cheerful tone on his voice, Maka glared at him, she was getting a little bit tired of his new way of acting.

"It's been a while Kid. Maka, how are you?" said Tsubaki, walking towards the duo, she motioned Kid to sit down, and after looking at Maka for a few seconds, she also motioned her to sit down withy them.

Tsubaki poured some tea in one of the cups and blew it before drinking, Maka watched her actions and Tsubaki taking notice of this stiffened a little, deciding it was time to start small talk she spoke.

"So Maka, do you like it here?" Tsubaki asked.

"I do, but I feel as if something is wrong…Where's Soul? Why am I here? Where are the others? Why does Kid have bunny ears?" Maka asked, slightly curious and thought she would at least get an answer from Tsubaki.

Tsubaki gulped nervously, but showed no sign of it, a quick glance at Kid looking at her with serious eyes, told her that she should change the subject before Maka kept on asking more stuff.

"Oh, Kid, he's always been like this" Tsubaki giggled. Maka frowned.

"Uh, no… Kid never had a tail or bunny ears, and he has Gold eyes, so why did I see a little bit of brown mixed in them" Maka was starting to get the feeling that she shouldn't be here.

Tsubaki nodded, Maka didn't know why but when Tsubaki asked her if she wanted more tea, her guts told her not to accept it, and when she denied, Tsubaki looked at her weird and then told her that she wouldn't get any answers from her if she didn't drink the tea.

"I said I didn't want to drink it" Maka said.

"Then we'll make you" Tsubaki replied calmly and moved towards Maka, who had already leapt from her chair but was caught by Kid, he pinched her nose and maintained it there, not letting Maka breath, and when she was about to protest, Tsubaki made her gulp down the liquid. Maka felt a little drowsy before the world blacked out.

* * *

"Witch Evelyn, that's her name" said Stein as he adjusted his glasses, after the incident that happened two weeks ago, four students disappeared and left no trail as to where they had been.

Lord Death nodded before speaking; "Oh, so we are talking about Evelyn. Haven't seen her in a long time, I wonder what she would want with Maka."

In the background could be heard some crying from Spirit as he sobbed about getting revenge on the witch that took his precious Maka away, Lord Death sighed in annoyance and Reaper chopped Spirit, who had a fountain of blood coming out of his head. Stein watched all of this interested in the behavior of the two.

"As I was saying, it seems that she was interested in Maka's black blood, although I can't seem to understand why she didn't take Soul too." Stein continued, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well, as far as we know, her power tends to put people in eternal sleep, not being dead that is. She creates a whole different dimension from this one and traps people in them" said Lord Death, Stein nodded in agreement.

"That also explains why Kid swore he was in a long empty hallway; it may seem Maka is also there. Soul did say that when they arrived at the fighting place, she said she felt Kid's soul, but not in this dimension, but in another one." Stein said, he was indeed surprised at how well Maka did with her Soul perception.

"We still have to know what happened to Tsubaki though, ever since she disappeared with Maka as well, Black*Star hasn't been the same. I wonder where she might be" said Lord Death.

"We do have the Spartoi team searching for her, but as of now we don't have an exact location at all, it seems she is also gone."

"Oh! Spirit, your awake now!"

"Sir, I think I might now where Tsubaki is."

"Well that's great news! So, where is she?"

"There's a small possibility that she is also with my little Maka"

"That doesn't help at all"

* * *

Maka drowsily opened her eyes, she felt cold, she didn't know why though. She looked around expecting to see the big blossom tree or at least Tsubaki or Kid, but was greeted by the calm silence around her, she now noticed that she was no longer in the cute place she was before, but was now back again in the empty hall.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**And Finished! :D I'm going to put up a SoMa Oneshot in an hour.**

**Rate and Review! Critics are always welcome :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up! This one is going to be really long… I think /;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only the OCs on this story, but if I did….**

* * *

Stein and Sid sat quietly in one of the many classrooms the big academy had, one of them playing with a pencil while the other inspected some papers about the missing students, finally when the other one was about to ask what was taking him so long, the silence broke when Stein talked.

"We have four students missing."

"Who are they?"

"Actually, we only have Maka as of now missing, and we do have Tsubaki too. Kid had been gone for a few hours but came back a little daze, he didn't remember where exactly he was taken to but he did say he was in a long empty place." Said Stein as he adjusted his glasses, legs on top of the table while he casually leaned back on his chair.

"Soul, Kid, Maka and Tsubaki. If Evelyn wanted Maka then why not take Soul too?" Sid spoke, Stein looked at him briefly before looking back again to the ceiling, "that's really interesting isn't now?"

"Well it is, by what you're telling me, I'm certain she must want something to do with Maka's black blood, but if she didn't take Soul then maybe it was because of Maka's grigori soul, it is quite powerful. Imagine it engulfed by madness." Sid said.

"And how are you sure about that? There could be another explanation" Stein raised his eyebrow questionably at the blue zombie who let out a chuckle.

"I was a man who was certain of his words."

"I see, well if that's the case then we have better start looking for Tsubaki and Maka."

"What about Soul and Kid? Shouldn't we worry about them too?"

"Well you could say that, do what you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" a man spoke with anger a venom on his words, Evelyn shrugged as she sat down on a chair, her long silver hair flowed behind her as she sat down, her eyes looking up at the man who had yelled at her a few moments ago.

"I thought it would be fun to mess a little with Shibusen" she defended herself; she wasn't going to let Mike yell at her without fighting back, to be honest she found him quite annoying. After Medusa had told him of a certain meister and weapon who had the black blood in their system, he had become slightly interesting in capturing them, he made Evelyn do the hard work of course.

"Our plan was to capture Maka and Soul! Not Lord Death's son!"

"Well, I let him go"

"And that's why you messed it all up!"

Evelyn smirked up at Mike who simply rolled his green eyes covered by his long black hair, pale skin. She wasn't planning on capturing Death the Kid but when he had come in first, she just couldn't let him foil her plans.

_*Flashback*_

_Evelyn sighed as she waited for the three meister and their weapons to come, it had become so boring! She had waited at least 4 hours in the same spot and was surely thinking about trying this another day, it was eight o'clock and she wasn't going to wait any longer._

_"Kid stop doing that!" Evelyn heard a female voice say, then came giggling._

_"Kid's making big sis mad!" she heard yet another female voice, this one sounded younger than the other one._

_"But the symmetry! Is ruined! How can you let me live after having me see it!" a male voice spoke, did he sound like he was in agony? Then that's when Evelyn remembered that Mike had told her about the meister with two female weapons, were they the trio she was looking for? She wasn't going to wait for any answers anyways. Her blue eyes changed into a silver color and around her hand formed a pink aura, soon after her eyes started to glow that color. She pointed towards the trio and shot out her attack, the boy seemed to notice and quickly dodge her attack._

_"Liz, Patty, transform!"_

_"Hai" the girls said in unison, doing a backwards jump, their bodies were engulfed in a pink light and when the light faded out, the boy had two twin pistols in his hands, held upside down._

_"What the…" Evelyn muttered before repeating the same attack, this time doing it a little faster as the boy had started shooting at her. She swore she heard some voices nearby, it was going to end her little surprise if she didn't do something and fast!_

_"Sorry Kiddo, but I'm not letting you ruined this!" Evelyn said loud enough for Kid to hear, his body stiffened and he let go of the twin pistols, both falling to the ground, Evelyn smiled as she moved her hand towards a wall, Kid doing the same thing as her hand's movement did, he was slammed against a wall multiple times before he passed out. Evelyn sighed and casted another spell, she was really tired and had to fight yet another pair of weapons and meisters._

_"This is such a shame, such a pretty boy! I'll just keep him locked away for a while, the girls can just be sent back to Shibusen." Evelyn's hand became engulfed in a darker tone of pink and Kid's body too, in a blink of an eye he was gone, and so where the Thompson sisters._

_After that was done, Evelyn flew towards the sky, hoping to see the other meisters come, and fortunately she did. Mike had told her to bring the blonde one; the white haired kid would come in handy later. When she was sure she could sneak up behind them she did._

_*End of Flashback*_

"You see, my intentions were on going after the blonde girl, Maka. But I decided to play a little and just trap Death the Kid there for a while, I sent him back to Shibusen after that! So don't worry." Evelyn smiled a little.

"You just have to go with your idiotic plans! Next time I'll just make Austin and Ivy go!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes; she hated those two devilish twins. They were almost like family, almost. And if she could, she would just kill them both, but sadly she couldn't, because Mike needed them. For what? She wasn't entirely sure but she did know it was for a really bad thing.

"Do it! I don't care, it's not like she's going anywhere." Evelyn said, speaking about Maka.

"Whatever"

"I love you too" Evelyn said sarcastically.

* * *

**This is just a filler so you guys will know what's going on, next chapter will also be the same.**

**If you guys aren't getting the story then here it is:**

**Maka was trapped in another dimension, not entirely separated from Death City, but somewhere in between, she's in a somewhat state of sleep, Evelyn had various magical abilities such as creating a different dimension for some time before it breaks. The Tsubaki and the Kid she met in that place are fakes and not anything more than hallucinations that show people's feelings.**

**Anyways, Rate and Review! Critics are always welcome :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! :D sorry for not updating, School is getting really hard. I still need some books, got in a fight with my mom and I'm feeling really weird because my crush is constantly looking at me! :')**

**Anyways… My life is not really interesting… Onto Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only the story's plot and my Oc's!**

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Maka slightly irritated, she had woken up in the same hall way and after what seemed like days, which she probably thought were only hours. Kid had decided to appear, smiling. Maka just wanted to rip that freaking smile off his face! It was so annoying!

"Maka-chan, I came to tell you that someone is waiting for you, behind the door" Kid said, when he mentioned a door, he motioned towards the wall where a red and black colored door appeared.

Not having any intentions on asking Kid how or why was that door there the second she looked at that place, as far as she could recall she never saw that there or maybe she was just not looking around really well. Probably the first one.

"I'm not going anywhere" Maka protested.

"Why?" Kid whined, his golden eyes dropped slightly in disappointment.

"Because last time I listened to you, I ended being drugged by you and Tsubaki!"

"Those weren't drugs"

"Whatever. I already said I wasn't going"

"Soul-kun will be mad" Kid warned. Maka looked at him wide-eyed before quickly standing up and taking quick glances back and forth between the door and Kid.

"Are you playing a trick on me?" Maka glared at Kid who raised both his hands meaning no harm.

"Nope! Why, Maka-chan. didn't you want to see Soul?" Kid asked, tilting his head slightly at the blonde girl.

"fine, I'll go…But if I don't see Soul anywhere I'll kick your sorry ass" Maka warned Kid, who only chuckled.

"You don't really mean that"

"Oh yes I do"

"No you don't Maka-chan! Because you Love me"

Maka faintly blushed before running towards the already opened door (who opened it?) and took a step inside. She looked around and took another step. She looked back to see if Kid was behind her, and when she did she saw the door close and Kid smiling sadly at her while waving goodbye. Once the door was closed the frame and outline of the door disappeared. Maka sighed, well that's great, Maka thought.

"Maka?" she heard a voice say.

"Soul?"

"Maka it is you! I'm so glad you're safe!" Soul ran up to her, he stepped out of the shadows, and before he hugged her Maka took a decent look at him. The same thing he wore at the Black room.

Maka hugged him back, feeling him a little colder than usual but she put that at the back of her mind. "I'm glad you're okay too Soul" Maka replied, smiling a little.

"Where are we?" Maka asked as she scanned the room. It was empty, all black, even the floor tiles.

* * *

"Looks like their having fun" Ivy said, smiling as she looked down at the scene below her, her brother Austin right besides her. Both of them looking at the partners interact with each other as they observed from a safe distance, Soul Protection on. Of course that wasn't necessary because Maka couldn't use her Soul perception at all, and even if she did she wouldn't be able to notice them.

"I feel bad about Evelyn though, disguised as the albino guy. What if Maka decides to kiss him/her?" Austin snickered at the thought of seeing Evelyn kiss another girl.

"I don't think that would happen, anyways. If the plan goes according to how we planned it. Maka will not notice that that is not Soul but Evelyn. Now that part is the easy part, we still have the more complicated part. Evelyn will have to convince Maka to let her soul be taken by the black blood. Then that's when Mike-kun will take over her grigori soul and ta-da! We have another kishin in our hands!" Ivy said cheerfully, clapping a little at her oh so glorious plan. Of course, she would've just played Soul for this part, but since she didn't want to talk to the blonde girl then she used her powers to disguise Evelyn as the albino weapon. While she did that, Austin made sure that there were no exists in the place in case Maka figured their plans out.

"We still need to worry about the ninja girl. What did you do with her?" Austin asked.

"Oh, actually she was really helpful with this operation. She was indeed the Tsubaki ,Maka saw back then. I just played a little with her body. I sent her back to Shibusen. I don't need her anymore."

"I see"

"She wasn't such a pain like the shinigami Evelyn brought here, even if I erased his memories he would still probably remember something."

"Evelyn is such and idiot" they both said at the same time before laughing.

* * *

"I heard that you two ungrateful brats" Evelyn muttered under her breath, when she noticed Maka staring at her, Evelyn smiled.

"Sorry, that was son un-cool off me... What did you say?" Soul/Evelyn said.

"I said, what's up with this place?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I don't know"

"And you haven't made any attempts on figuring out how to get out of here?" Maka raised her eyebrow and took a step back. A fighting stance already forming. _'Shit! What do I say now?! She's onto me' _Evelyn thought, cursing herself for not paying attention.

"Soul?"

"Yes?"

"Transform."

"What?"

"I said, transform"

"Why I don't see any Kishin eggs nearby…"

"Just transform" Maka repeated again. Damn! This girl is freaking annoying, Evelyn thought.

"Maka!" both Evelyn and Maka looked up towards the black ceiling, it seemed to be breaking. Both of them stood awfully quiet to see what was going on.

"Is that… Soul's voice?" Maka muttered under her breath in disbelief.

"Maka!"

"Kid"! Maka said.

A quick glance at the Soul standing right besides her, Maka saw how he seemed angry or rather furious. And without thinking twice, Maka leapt backwards and stood in a fighting stance. Somewhere else in the room could be heard disappointed sighs and grunts.

"I knew there was something wrong about you!"

"I guess you figured out my little trick" Evelyn chuckled. And soon, Soul's body was enveloped in a light pink glow. After it dismissed, the same witch that Maka had seen before blacking out that day, stood besides her. Smiling at Maka.

"Kid! Soul! I'm here!" Maka screamed at the ceiling hoping to see that both of them heard her, and after what was ten seconds, she heard a 'Thank god, she's okay' Probably Soul.

"We'll meet again Maka-chan." Evelyn sighed before casting a spell, the light pink aura around her started to form.

"Wait! What do you want with me?!" Maka asked at the witch.

"We were just running a few tests. It seems the time limit expired and well, you'll be free once again." And with that Evelyn disappeared, leaving behind her a really bright light. Maka felt dizzy and let the world black out.

* * *

Maka blinked a couple of times before slowly opening her eyes, she grunted and stood up, still not adjusted to the light that were in the place she was at, she kept her eyes closed. After she thought she was ready to open them, she did and smiled when she saw Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and of course Black*Star.

"Maka! Thank god your okay!" Soul sighed in relief.

"Yes! was worried about Maka-chan!" Patty giggled.

"Oh Maka, it's great to have you back!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Yahoo! I told you all that your god will bring her back to life!" Black*Star shouted.

"Shut up Black*Star! Welcome back Maka" Liz said.

"Maka, I missed you so much!" Kid said.

"Hey guys, how long had I been out?" Maka asked.

"About a month" Soul replied.

"okay…" Maka muttered.

In the end, Maka still got the strange feeling that what had happened that day would haunt her forever. Either way, she still got married and had two kids, twins to be exact. She got married with one of the most wonderful person in the whole world. Maka waved her husband goodbye and then called her two kids to have breakfast. The phone rang and the boy answered it.

"Is everything going according to plan?" a male voice spoke at the other line of the phone.

"Yes Master"

End

* * *

**And done! :D This ending is better than the other one. I left it open as to who Maka married so let your imagination run wild! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
